UCSEE Guerrilla Taks Force
Formation Task Force 01 was originally formed on February 20, 2011, but it wasn't made public until late March. This force originally began serving with numbers as low as 20, who would serve as the personal, specially trained guards of the President. It wasn't until much later that the President decided to give them a official name by which to call them, which at first was Task Force 01 but was recently changed to Guerrilla Task Force to better reflect their training at the guerrilla camps in Nubia. It was at this same renaming that the President decided to inform his people of this task force, but restricted foreign nations of knowing of their military assets. Major Battles Guerrilla Task Force began its first major operation on March 26, 2011 with Operation: Nubian Storm. Nubian Storm can be split into two major battles. Southern Blitz The first Guerrillas to land in the enemy nation were the 2nd Brigade, composed mostly of covert operations soldiers equipped with silencers and camouflage optimized for night missions. The Advance North The first squads passed through borders without being noticed, specially timing their advances as to avoid patrolling guards. They landed first in a small farming town a mile away from the border, seizing their produce and restricting access in and out of the village, effectively drawing enemy soldiers into the village to investigate the sudden halt in traffic and produce. It was there that the 3 squads issued to the village ambushed the soldiers, who were thus the first casualties in the war. Over the next few hours, the enemy began positioning tanks and more troops outside the village and the battle began. The second brigade squads managed to destroy opposing tanks in the area and eventually captured the village. The troops continued the march north eventually arriving at other villages and repeating along the way, giving The UCSEE 23 more sq. miles of land. After capturing their fifth village the 2nd Brigade played the defensive while the 1st Brigade began its western assault. It was immediately after the 2nd B. began defending that President Debson Gave the order to send all available Cobras overseas to aid in defending acquired war assets against possible enemy counter-attacks. Western Siege Immediately after the Southern Blitz had died down the 1st brigade began its assault from the west. Unlike the 2nd Brigade, the 1st Brigade were equipped for daytime urban combat. Equipped with M4 Carbines and c-4 to take down government buildings in the capital of Eros. Their priority was securing a base within the city so that the UCSEE Army could come in and take their places at the front. After beginning the assault, the Guerrillas met strong resistance at the capital, pushing them out before they could establish a base. They were forced to create a base inside a cave approx. 5 miles outside the city. It was from here that they requested air support to soften up enemy defenses. The Central Air Command at Icarus' Landing Strip approved the request and sent in 15 fighter aricraft to take out whatever they could. President Debson also sent the first tanks to the makeshift base to support the ground troop's assault. Fortunately, soon after the first two air strikes, leader of the enemy nation contacted President Debson, and was able to persuade him to offer peace, to which both sides agreed. 1st and 2nd brigade withdrew from the nation and all aircraft began their flight back to I.L.S.. The first war in which the GTF was involved was a military success, but a political failure. Deployment The GTF is currently deployed in 25 different nations, acting as spies to tip the UCSEE off when a unstable nation needs to be dealt with. The majority of the task force, though, are stationed in Utica to defend the capital and control the protests currently going on against the end of Operation: Nubian Storm.